Chroma Ore
Chroma Eclipse Ore is a main character in Preparations. He is created by PokéGabert. Personality and Anomolies Chroma—he's rather calm, calculating & keeps to himself almost always, he's still learning, but he's rather clever. He can be rather intense in battle, his strategies with his Pokemon is a major issue to any opponent, but if you abuse or neglect a Pokemon & he knows it, he loses control & beats that person down. If some one(like a girl younger than him) gets hurt, his brotherly instincts kick in, & he'll be pretty annoying to that person, making sure their alright. He cares deeply about his family, & often chatting or comforting them. Silver—very brash & confident, Silver more often than not acts before thoughts, he means well, though he is driven through his own will power to survive even a lethal hit, he's stern when it comes to training, for some reason, he craves caramel. He's the 2nd oldest of the personalities. Gray—he's a sadist, he loves breaking people mentally, physically & sometimes spiritually. He views people as trash &/or playthings for his own amusement. He despised almost all humans. He fears Spirit & Zossie, Chroma's youngest siblings, for... reasons... Ghost—very quiet, he's very calm & analytical, looking from all point of the 'story', he treats the world like a chess board or game of cards, speaking of the things like certain people haven't played their cards yet. He's the oldest of the personalities. Skyler—Unlike some of the other personalities, he's exceptionally powerful, he emits the same weather aura, he is calm & more spirited, he loves battling, & has the power of the sun razing the arena, he has a strong fiery battle spirit. Jolty/Thunders—he is like a tsundere, but he has a relatively clever look, out of the personalities & forms, he's the fastest, & can move faster than the human eye. Hydré—he's very Wild & can be a bit... explosion-inducing... he can be much to deal with, but he at nature is a "wrecking ball with a head," his draconic attributes. But he suffers from Neraidaphobia, the fear of fairies. Ice—unlike the there's, he's very calm & rather chill inducing, even in the face of death, he still response with a calm demeanor, while he can be beaten, he'll only responded to his defeat rather unfazed. He loves to rest in the cold, it calms him more than anything else. Backstory Chroma was born in alola originally with his twin sibling, Evie. Moving to live in Kalos, he grew up, with his twin, eventually Locke & Scarlet came into the picture, Chroma grew more careful, while making sure to watch them, he learned to become omnipresent, as well as protective over his siblings & even cousins. At age of four, his siblings, Spirit & Zossie came into the picture. When he was six, during a trip to Aether Foundation, he & his cousin were attacked by a Nihilego, ultimately having the neurotoxins injected into him, this gave him the sense that made him apathetic for the most part, while Lillie began obsessing over Ultra Beast, however, he learned to hide his feelings form others. However, what ever the neurotoxins did, it cause him to experience the same day over & over, along with things that either him or his alternate personalities did in the past, especially in those lines where his siblings(except for Spirit & Zossie) die in front of him or by his own hand. He eventually was gifted an Eevee that evolved into a Sylveon, affectionately named Proxy. As he progressed in he returned to live in Alola while his father researched Ultra Wormholes & Ultra Beast. When he was eight, Zossie was lure by a baby Poipole to an Ultra wormhole, resulting in her disappearing. Chroma when he ten, he begun to prepare to get ready for his journey, but... something happened, which resulted in him stopping his preparations & watch his sisters more closely, he eventually was offered to go to the Honors Camp by Melas, after a bit of self-conflict, he eventually went to the Academy before he went onto his journey through Kalos. Chapter Appearances TBA Pokémon on Hand(After the Crossover) Fangs(Shiny Mawile@Mawilite) Dusky(Lycanroc—Dusk Form) Guardian(Hakamo-o) Pokémon on standby Proxy(Sylveon) Saikou(Kadabra) Anistar(Shiny Larvitar) Eievui(Eevee) Duality(Haxorus) Pokémon Bank Pokémon Chesnaught Litten Flareon Alolan Vulpix Cubone (alolan) Espurr(Female) Trivia *Chroma means pure intensity of color. *Chroma has more Pokémon than just Dusky & Guardian. *Chroma has parts of his story told in Aether-Ore Files, a prequel of the Pokémon Academy series. *Chroma's role in his family is like that protective older brother. *Chroma seems to know something about each person at the honors camp. *Chroma can see the expressions & read eyes of others, for ex; he can tell if someone is lying to him or to someone else.(much like his PokéProblems counterpart & his youngest sibling, Spirit) *Chroma's very close to all his siblings, but he's the closest to Spirit, often playing pranks & doing funny activities with her, once, for ex. Chroma played a trombone, while Spirit slammed the oven door shut multiple times. *Silver & Gray are complete opposites, often fighting due to their views. *Ghost's influence on Chroma is almost as strong as Silver, which led to Chroma viewing a similar thing to Ghost(i.e. seeing life as a game where everyone possesses a set of cards). *Chroma's the only current person to be confirmed to be able to mega evolve a Pokémon(Fangs)